Unxpected
by rebeldaydreamer
Summary: My name is Bella Grace Blake. I'm fifteen years old and this is my story of how I met my dad, saved my mom and started living my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm sorry for all the readers of my first fanfiction. I will not be writting it again but I got an idea and just started writing and this came out. Hope you like it. **

**P.S. there will be some Bellarke comming up :)**

After a nuclear explosions some of the nations went to live in space. The station they lived in was the Ark. 97 years after nuclear explosions 100 delinquents were sent on the desperate mission on the Earth. Sixteen years passed since they came on Earth and Fifteen since my mom was taken by the mountain man. She was pregnant with me whan she was taken and i'm proud to say that I'm probably the first child born since the nuclear explosions. Fife years ago me and my mom tried to escape, but sadly only I make it. My mom was caught by the grounders. Ever since then I tried to find the 100 camp and my dad because the last thing that she told me was ''Bella run! Find Bellamy Blake he is your father. Find the 100 camp no mater what. He is the only one that will know what to do.'' My name is Bella Grace Blake. I'm fifteen years old and this is my story of how I met my dad, saved my mom and started living my life.

(now)

I was losing hope. I didn't ménage to find my dad in five years. I was waiting for a miracle to happen but it didn't. I sat down by a tree and apparently fall a sleep, because whan I woke up I didn't know where I was. Everything around me was made of metal and fort he first time since I was separated from my mom I was scared. Like really scared. I tried to move around but I was tied up with a rope. I started screaming for help when suddenly some guy stood up and started calling for others. I didn't even know he was there. ''Hey Bellamy she's awake'' he screamed thru some kind of door in the floor. Wait a second, did he just say Bellamy as in my dad Bellamy…. No maybe I'm just hearing things.

After the guy screamed for others, there were then guys that came up and half of them had guns with them. I made eye contact with every one of them. They looked like they were more scared than me. Funny. Everybody moved away when a guy with dark hair and dark eyes came inside some kind of room I was in. ''Ok. Did she say anything?'' said the guy that just came in. ''Yes. She speaks english, she was calling for help.'' said the guy that was waiting for me to wake up. They all look at me and honestly I felt a little sacred.

''What's your name?'' said the guy with dark hair ad because I didn't want to be dead in like a second (they had guns and I'm pretty sure that they were going to use them) ''Bella'' I said and he came closer to me. ''What clan are you from? Lincons? What are you doing in the middle of the forest? Are there any others with you? Tell us. We will find out who your with one way or another.'' he said and I started laughing. Everybody stared at me like I was crazy. ''Why are you laughing?'' he asked and I smiled. '' Seriously. Do I look like a grounder to you?'' I said and everybody just stared at me. ''Well you do have those tatoo thingies that all grounders have.'' He said. '' O this?'' I asked and look at my legs and hands. ''No this are not a tatoo thingies. Those are just scares that I got when I was two years old. The mountain man did some kind of experiments on me and well I got these scars.'' I said. ''Well if you're not a grounder than who are you?'' he asked and I closed my eyes as tears came out of them. I didn't know what to do but then I man up and decided that I will tell them who I am.

''My mom isn't a grounder. She came from the sky with the 100 others delinquents. She used to live in that space station called the Ark. Sixteen years passed since she was taken away from them and she was pregnant with me whan she was taken. When I was born my mom hide me for two years but then they. The mountain man found me and started doing tests on me. Five years ago she and I got away, but only I made it. My mom was to slow and the grounders took us by surprise. Before she was taken she told me that I have to find her people I have to find the 100 camp. She said that I have to ask for Bellamy Blake because he's my dad and he will know what to do. So here I am five years later and I still haven't find the 100 camp and my father. I failed.'' I said and fell on the floor and started drowning in tears when he said. ''What was your mom's name?'' I didn't know why he asked this but I was gonna let everything out tonight. ''Her name is Clarke Griffin and my full name is Bella Grace Blake.''. Everybody stared at the guy with dark hair. ''Bellamy?'' somebody said and the I was up in a second. ''Wait? So this is the 100 camp. Who is Bellamy?'' I said and look at all of them. ''Please tell me I – I need he's help. He needs to help me find my mom.'' I said again and then a girl came inside the room. ''Bellamy seriously. You made her cry.'' She said and came to wipe my tears. When she look at my eyes she said. ''O. My. God. You are definitely Clarke's daughter.'' She said and tears came down her cheeks and when I nodded she hug me and untie me. ''I'm Octavia Blake and this is my brother Bellamy.'' She said and the guy with dark hair came closer. ''What's your name?'' she asked and I didn't know what to do. My dad was in standing in front of me and the part of me wanted to hug him….. ''Bella'' I said and she smiled ''Wellcome to the 100 camp Bella. Who's your dad?'' she asked and instead of me, Bellamy answered her question. '' She's my daughter. I don't belive it but…'' he said and I remembered something that my mom told me that might change his mind. '' Look give me one day to prove to you that I am your daughter.'' I said and Octavia look at me and whispered in my ear. ''I think that the fact that you two look a like will be enof-'' but before she finish he said ''Ok. O. Help me to show her a round the camp.'' He said and they went outside.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think (be nice). Feel free to PM me and give me some ideas. Chapter two is alredy written and will be updated very soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that you guys like it and yes there was a story in wich a writer used name Bella Grace Blake, but since there are a lot of stories similar to the others I think that is nothing wrong with that I used that name, but the story is completely different (maybe at the beginning is a little similar, but that's all).  
**

**Thank you for your support and I hope you like the next chapter. **

* * *

When Bellamy and Octavia showed me a round they left me alone to explore by myself. I didn't know where to start and that's when I saw a little boy struggling with a heavy bag. ''Hey let me help you.'' I said and smiled. A little boy smiled back and show me the way to his tent. ''Thank you. But I could do it by myself.'' He said and I smiled again ''Of course you could. What's your name?'' I asked and he answered. ''My name is Sam. Wait your Bella, right? Bellamy's kid'' he said and a smile disappear of my face. ''Yea. But I don't think that he likes me that much.'' I said and some other girl entered the tent. ''Of course he doesn't like you.'' She said I was shocked. ''Excuse me! What did you just say?'' I asked trying to not raise my voice. A girl turned a round and look at me. ''You heard me. Nobody believes that your his daughter. Well except of you. Maybe your just a grounder who knew Clare and now your trying to escape your old life.'' She said and I felt anger boiling inside of me. ''Why don't you just leave and stop take an advantage of Bellamy. We all now that his sister believes that your his daughter and Bellamy trusts his sister. So just leave and you can save us all the trouble.'' Said the girl and that was it I was angry and I couldn't control my anger.

(mean while)

''Bellamy are you crazy you can not trow her out of the camp. She's your daughter.'' Said Octavia and Bellamy couldn't believe that she believed. '' How do you know that she's not just a grounder that wants to kill us. You know that we had a lot of that going on lately. I just can't. We lost Clarke and you know how I fell about her. I just can't go thru this again…'' he said. ''Bellamy that is **your daughter** out there. You can't just…God Bellamy she is your daughter. She looks just like you accept of her eyes. Her eyes are Clarke's. Just do what ever you think is right. But if you banish her I will go with her.'' She said and Bellamy didn't know what else to say. When they heard screams Miller care in the tent. ''Bellamy it's Bella she started a fight with some girl. You gotta see it'' he said and they both quickly exited the tent.

''Take it back'' I screamed at girl as I held a knife right below her head. ''Never! I meant what I said and if you kill me you will be banished and you will save us the trouble.'' A girl said and I saw Bellamy coming to us, with Octavia right behind him. ''Bellamy quit it! Let her go!'' he said and I couldn't believe that he was asking me that. If he knew what this little brat said about him well actually about me he would be glad to see that I tried to shut her up. But he is my dad after all and I kinda have to show him that I'm his daughter. My thoughts were interrupted by Bellamy's hand trying to pull me away. I dropped my knife, look at the crowd, look at Bellamy that had a really angry expression on his face and then I ran as fast as I coud to get away from the camp.

I ran to the lake that I find so calm and I can relax there. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistle. I waited for a minute and a black panther came to me. ''Hey Cora! I've missed you. There's so much I have to tell you.'' I said as Cora came in to my lap and I knew that this was a sign that said 'pet me'. I told her all about the 100 camp and my dad and my cool aunt Octavia, but then I hear a noise behind us. I stood up really quickly and asked ''Who is there?'' I said and look at Cora. She knew what she had to do, but then I saw a men. ''It's just me.'' said a guy but I figure it all out. It was Bellamy. Of course he would run after me and try to stop me. When he stepped out of the shadows the first thing he did was look at Cora he had his killing look on him that I only saw once. ''She won't hurt you. She's my friend.'' I said and look at Cora. ''Cora this is my dad. He's probably here to tell me about all the things I did wrong. So... let's just sit beck down and ignore him.'' I said and sit back down, which was a sign for Cora t lay on my lap again.

''I'm not here to tell you about all the things you did wrong. I'm here to say I'm sorry. I didn't even tr to get to know you and now I see that you probably are my daughter. So tell me. What happened back there? Do you have an angry issues I must know about.'' he said and I just sat there quietly until he sat down next to me. ''I... I don't know. All I know is that when I get angry I just need to get it all out. It must be an effect of that stupid experiments that these people did on me.'' I said and rub my arms. ''Here take my jacket. You need it more than I do.'' he said and give me hs warm jacket. ''Thanks.'' I said and that moment I realised that nothing in my life will ever be the same. ''So tell me how can I help you find Clarke.'' he said and I smiled.

* * *

**So this is it guys. I hope you like it. Fell free to leave me a review or PM me. The next 3 chapters will be all about how Bella and Bellamy will try to find and save Clarke. There will be more father daughter moments. Later on we will have a chapter about how Bella's love life...yea I know is nothing like Bellarke, but calm down there will be a lot (and I really mean a lot) of Bellarke coming on. **

**Till next time 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - finding Clarke (part 1)

''Morning Pumpkin. Did you sleep well?'' said Bellamy when I woke up. ''Yea I did. What's for breakfast?'' I asked and he smiled. ''I can't believe it. You are just like Clarke.'' he said and I smiled ''I wouldn't say I was like her because I'm your daughter too.'' he smiled at me. ''Can I ask you something?'' I asked and he look at me with a big smile on he's face. ''Anythig for you blue eyes.'' I smiled and than I continued ''Why didn't go after my mom when she was taken?'' he didn't say anything and we just sat there silent. After few minuets he started talking.''I did go after her, we were going to get her back at any cost, but when we came to mount weather grounders attacked us and we lost so many people who were important to us. I... I love your mom, I never forget how she smiled and the way she look at me when she was angry and how she always tried to do the right thing...and I...'' I saw that he was in pain and that's why I reach to him and hug him. ''We will get her back and if that means going to the end of the world we will get her back. I know where they have her. Well kinda, but if you help me there is nothing I can't do.'' I said and he smiled. ''I believe you.'' he said and smiled '' Now can we go get us some breakfast. I'm hungry.'' I said and he laugh.

When I finished eating I hug Bellamy goodby and went to check in the drop ship what is my cool aunt doing. ''Hey hoy Octavia, what'ca doin'?'' I said and she smiled. ''Hey troublemaker. I'm just checking my patient. That was once your mom's work. Do you wanna try it?'' she said and I smiled and nodded. ''Ok. Go check on that girl over there. She broke her leg.'' she said and I went to her. She had blue eyes like me and she had brown hair. ''Hay I'm Bella. Octavia send me to check up on you. What's your name?'' I asked when I took a look at her leg. ''I'm Alice. You're Bellamy's daughter aren't you?'' she said and I smiled ''I don't brag about it but yea. '' I said. ''I think that that's cool. I mean I know that people don't like you very much but they don't know you so they have no right to judge.'' she said and I smiled ''You know what I like you and as soon as your leg heals you and me...were gonna have fun. I mean if you don't want to be my fri-'' I said be she interrupted me ''I would love to. So how long till my leg heals?'' she asked and I smiled. '' I think you will be good to go in like few days.''she smiled back and then look at something ar someone behind me. ''Your dad is here.'' she said and I turned a round. He was talking to Octavia. ''Well I guess he just came to say hi to his sister. You know what I don't have nothing to do and you clearly won't be going anywhere. Why don't we hang out here for a while.'' I said and she look at my dad and then back at me. ''You think your dad won't mind if we hang out?'' she said and I replied ''Nah he has a lot of work to do so he won't even know.'' I said but then I saw Bellamy coming right to me and Alice.

''Hey Bella. I was thinking that we should started packing things, because tomorrow our search for Clarke will begin.'' he said and smiled at me when I look at him with disbelieve ''You're serious? Omg.'' I said and he nodded. I jumped up on my feet and hug him as tight as I could. '' I love you dad.'' I said as he left and I didn't think he heard me until he came back in to the drop ship ''I love you to pumpkin.'' and left.

I spend the rest of the day with Alice. We talked about her love life and she asked me about mine and because I don't really know anyone here she introduced me to some of her friends, that didn't like me that much. Or so did I think. That day I met Gaya (she's the crazies person down here, she has dark hair and green eyes), Becca (her full name is Rebecca, but they all seem to call her that. I like her, she has dark hair and dark eyes + she's daughter of Raven and Miller). I also met Tim (he has the cutest smile, he has blond hair and bright blue eyes, not sure he's my type) and I also met Alexander (the worst person you could ever met, he's rude and possessive and well he's one of my dad's minions, he has dark hair and his eyes are something between blue and green.).

''So how do you like my I mean our's friends?'' asked Alice. ''I like them, but I don't like that Alex guy. I just uhhhh. Look I know he's your friend and since your my besti now we have the same friends, but please I don't want to be friends with guys like that.'' I said and Ali look at me with a question written all over her. '' Why don't you like him? He's a nice guy you know. But ok what ever you say. Can we get something to eat I'm starving.'' She said and I smiled.

When we finished eating apples that Monty and Jasper found I started packing my things for tomorow.I ran a round the camp like crazy and collected all the things I will need. When I finished I went straight to my tent and got some rest.

I woke up pretty quickly. I got dressed up and stormed out of my tent. I came into my dad's tent and he was still asleep. I tried to wake him up the nice way, you know calling his name and all that but that didn't work at all he was still asleep and that's why I came close to him and shout in his ear ''Grounders!'' and he woke up in a second ''What? Where? Wait? Bella? Huh?'' he was a really no t a morning person. ''You wouldn't woke up so I did what I had to do.'' I said and smiled ''Morning'' I said and he smiled. '' Do you have your stuff ready?'' he said and I nodded and look in the direction of my back pack. ''Ok. Wait for me at the exit. I just have to get two more guys for backup.'' He said and I smiled and exited his tent.

I went to the exit of our camp and waited for Bellamy to come back. I saw him come with one other guy that I've seen a round. ''The other guy will come in a sec. He had to grab some bottles of water.'' Said Bellamy and I smiled. ''Ok. So this is?'' I said and he look at the other guy. ''I'm Cris. I was friend of your mom.'' He said and I shook his hand. ''Are we got to go?'' said Bellamy as the other guy came to us. I didn't saw his face and then the guy said ''Yeah, let's go.'' And that's when I turned a round and faced the guy. Alex of course. ''No dad, he can't go with us. I don't like him. Please anyone but him.'' I said and my dad turn a round and said ''Sorry pumpkin but he is the best shooter so he comes.'' That's when I took a deep breath and we left the camp.

We were walking for at least half an hour when my dad said that we should split and cover more ground. Of course he trusted Alex with me, he was his best shooter or whatever. We decided that we meet at the river that was not far from here and was not in grounders territory.

Alex was walking right behind me and I knew he was watching me. I hated that, don't know why, but I saw the way he manipulated those girls back in camp. I just simply hated assholes and yeah he was one of them. I couldn't stand him and that's why I turned a round and give him one of my 'I'm going to kill you' looks and said '' Stop looking at me!'' he smirked at me and smiled ''And what are you going to do? Tell your daddy? It mind look like your his little angel and that he would do anything for you, but we all know that deep inside he hopes that when we find Clarke she will say that she doesn't know you.'' He said and I felt anger burning inside of me ''How dare you! I would never say anything if it wasn't true. I spend five years looking for my dad. I-'' I said but he interrupted me by pulling me down on the ground. I didn't know why untill I saw an arrow flying our way. He saved me.

**What will happen next? What will happen between Alex and Bella? Will they find Clarke? You want to know? Yeah me too (hehehehe I already know), but you will have to wait to the next chapter. 'evil laugh'**

**Well anyway I would like to thank you all for your reviews (I love reading them just so you'll know). I tried to make this chapter longer, but it didn't work out that well (I'm working on it). I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Fell free to PM me (it doesn't need to be about my story , you can just say hi to me) and please (pretty please) leave me a review.**

**Till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I ran as fast as I could and Alex was right behind me. I didn't know where to go and I didn't see any grounders behind us. ''Alex where are we going?'' I asked when he grabbed my hand and pulled me in a hole in a ground. He didn't answer my question until he was sure nobody is in this cave (or whatever this is) with us. ''This is a place that I found two days ago. We will stay here until the grounders go away and we're safe to leave. So make yourself comfortable.'' He said and I looked a round and sit down by the wall.

We were both quiet until Alex spoke ''You know I did ment when I said that your dad is just using you to find Clarke. I sorry but is true. I know that he said that he loves you, but he doesn't mean it. I know you might not believe me, but you'll find out by yourself. When we find Clarke and if she doesn't remembers you...he will probably banish you.'' I was shocked and I did know what to say. My dad. No. How? But what if he's telling the truth. I just hope we find my mom soon so that she can explain everything. ''I know that half of the camp thought that I was a grounder, but I'm not. I mean I don't know who I am and while I was running looking for my dad... I was attacked many times and I survived, so maybe I am a grounder...'' I said and tears came into my eyes. ''O god what if my mom is dead and Bellamy really doesn't believe that I'm his daughter. He will banish me and...and I will be alone all over again...My mom has to be alive. She's strong, brave and everything I am definitely not. '' I said and Alex sit down next to me and hug me. Well this was unexpected. I eventually fall a sleep in his arms. I felt safe. He made me fall safe. WHAT? No I hate him...or do I?

I woke up in he's arms and I saw my dad and the other guy in here with us. Wait my dad was here and he didn't even mind me and Alex hugging (or whatever we were doing). I moved away from Alex and he opened his eyes. ''How did you sleep?'' he asked and I point with my finger on my dad and the other guy. ''When did they come here?'' I asked and he didn't seem to know the answer and he just smiled. ''I'm just glad that he didn't kill me, when he saw us hugging and sleeping.'' he said and stand up. ''Bellamy!'' he said and my dad woke up. '' Well hello there. Do you guys mind telling me what the hell happened out there? We said that we will meet at the river and you two weren't there so this guy over here show me where you two might be...and he was right.'' said my dad. ''We were attacked by a grounder or something and this was the first place I thought of.'' said Alex. I didn't want to say any thing, because I knew that if I would Bellamy would started screaming at us (again).

When we came back I went a round the camp and into the drop ship. I sit down by Alice and smiled. ''Hey besti. How are you feeling?'' I said and she smiled back. ''I feel awesome now that you're here. I've missed you.'' she said and we hugged. ''Alex went with us. He isn't that bad, but I hate the way he has to always be in charge and the way he act a round other girls. I mean it doesn't bother me, he can do whatever he want's but I don't like that kind of guys.'' I said and she raised her eyebrows ''Are you sure you don't like him. Like like like him?'' she said ''No! I don't like like him'' I replied. I don't like like Alex. What happened today will never happen again. ''Today we are having like a game night. And whan I say we I mean me, Timmy, Gaya, Becca, Stella, that crazy Jasper's kid and Alex. I hope you'll come to. We will play spin the bottle and Never have I ever and those games.'' she said and I didn't know any of this games. ''Yea of course I will come, but Ali there is just one problem. I don't know how to play those games.'' I said and give her one of my awkward smiles. ''It's ok. I will explain them to you.'' she said and I just smiled. How bad can it be.

-xoxo-

''You came!'' said Alice and hug me as I came on the 3rd floor in the drop ship. ''Everyone this is Bella. This is Stella.'' she said and pointed to a blonde girl with green eyes. '' and this is Leo (Jasper's kid).'' and pointed to a guy with brown hair and green - brown eyes. ''Ok. Let's get this party going. What should we play first?'' she asked and Tim answer. ''Let's play never have I ever. I mean I want to get to know you guys better.'' he said and I knew that by you guys he ment me. ''Ok. Bella this game is really simple. You say something you didn't do and if someone did they have to drink the moonshine. For example Never have I ever Kiss someone and now every body that did have to drink. Get it?'' she said and I smiled ''Yea. So who goes first?'' I asked and Leo smiled. ''Me. Ok. Never have I ever ... make out with someone outside the camp.'' Everyone except me drank. ''Ok. me next.'' said Stella. ''Never have I ever have a boyfriend.'' this time only Gaya toke a bottle of moonshine and took a large sip of it. ''Ok. Alex your next.'' said Gaya and smiled. ''Never have I ever-'' he said and look at me with one of his smirks. ''killed someone.'' I closed my eyes and toke a bottle in my hands and toke a large sip of it. ''How many?'' asked Stella and I didn't know if I should answered her question. ''At least 20'' and everybody look at me like I was some crazy chick that didn't know anything else beside killing. ''You can't blame me thought I was alone for at least five years and I needed to survive.'' I said ''Is there any other game that we can play. Maybe one that would be much more fun that this one.'' I said and Alice look at all of them and they nodded. ''Ok. We can play spin the bottle if you want. You just spin the bottle and on who ever it lands on you have to make out with them.'' she said and I smiled. ''Yea that game would be much more fun.'' I said and everyone smiled (again).

We played for at least half an hour an I had fun. I kissed Alice, Tim and Leo. We all laugh when Gaya sin the bottle and it landed on Tim (her ex apparently). It ws my turn to spin. The bottle didn't and didn't stop and for the first time since we started playing I was worried. When the bottle stopped in front of Alex I didn't know what to do. I still didn't know how I fell about him and god he was cute. No! No! NO! I did not think that he was cute. My thoughts were interrupted by Alex's hand on my cheek that pulled my head thorns him. I look at him and then he broth his lips to mine and I didn't know what to do. HALO! My first kiss just happened. It's not a big deal or is it?... I don't know I'm freaking out here. Somebody help me please...Wait he was still kissing me. His lips were still on mine and it felt great or did it? I don't know for got's sake it was my first kiss. When he moved away I just stood up and ran away. I didn't not need to know what other's think. I just needed to go away.

-xoxo-

I didn't talk to Alex and he didn't talk to me. Well that was until the grouneders came and wanted me. But why? Nobody know. ''I need you to give me that girl that you found running a round the woods alone.'' said the man. ''I don't know who your talking about. Maybe if you gave me specific I could tell you where she is.'' said Bellamy and smiled. ''Are you kidding me? She is over there.'' he said and pointed at me. '' Hair dark as night but eyes blue as the ocean.'' he said And I stepped forward. ''Do you have my mom?'' I asked and a grounder replied. ''Yes we do and we are ready to return her if you come with me.'' he said and I really didn't have a choise. He has my mom and I need to save her. I promised her. ''Ok. But I have to see her first and I have to know that she will come back to us.'' I said and grounder nodded. ''NO! Bella you can't do this. I won't let you do this.'' said Bellamy and I just look at him with no emotions in my eyes and said ''Sorry, but I think it's too late for you to play the father. You will get Clarke back and I will go with them. I was an accident. I know that, better than anyone. I know you and my mom have something special and i would just ruin that. So Yes! I will go and trade my life for my mom's.'' I said and turned back to the grounder. ''You name place and time. I'll be there.'' I said and the grounder said ''The bride. At dawn tonight.'' and left.

I went back to my tent and started packing my things when somebody entered. ''I told you that there's nothing you can do that'll change my mind.'' I said and turned around but it wasn't Bellamy behind me. It was Alex. ''I know we haven't talk since the game night, but I-'' he said and I could see that he didn't know how to finnish his sentence. He stepped closer to me and give me a big hug. ''Just be carefull ok. Just because we don't get along (or whatever) , doesn't mean that I don't care.'' he said and I could see tears in his eyes. I couldn't resist and that's why I hugged him even stronger and I didn't want to let go. I felt safe again. Now I know he cares, but I still don't know why. I'm still new with all this friendship stuff. When we let go he said ''Just don't get yourself killed troublemaker'' and I smiled. ''I want you to go with me tonight to the bridge. I want you to bring my mom back to my dad. Please.'' I said and he nodded.

-xoxo-

The walk to the bridge was ...nice. My dad came with us. He wanted to make sure that Clarke was alright. But I knew that he just wanted to se me go away from his life. Or so I thought.

When we came to the bridge I saw my mom. Jeez she was old (hehehe) Well she sure was in good shape, because in a second she saw me she ran like hell to me. Nobody didn't even try to stop her. When she came to me she gave me a hug and kiss on a cheek. ''Omg. Your so big and beautiful. I-'' she said and look at Bellamy standing behind me. ''I've missed you princess.'' he said and hug her. Tears came down her cheeks and I knew I did a right thing. When she moved away they kissed and I looked away.

''Ok. We did our part of a deal now you do yours.'' said the grounder and I toke a deep breath and turned around. ''I love you mom. I did it. I found dad and you two can be together again. I know that I wasn't ment to be born, but who know's who would have bring you two together if not me. I want you to forget about me, because there is a chance that I won't be coming back.'' I said and my mom was in shock. ''What? No you can't go with them I just got you back.'' she said with tears in her eyes. ''I love you. Both. I know that you don't think I'm your kid but this is my way of showing you two how much I love you and you two should be together. So...now you have a that chance.'' I turned to Alex and kissed him. ''I don't know what this is. I don't even know how friendship works. But If I ever come back I will figure it out.'' I said and hug him.

I turned a round and walk to the grouners that were more than happy to blindfold me and take me away (for good, I think)

-xoxo-

**Hello, **

**I hope you like it. I know I'm mean, but you gotta admit that this make's this story much more interesting. **

**Here's a shout out to my 10th review wickedwitch617. Thank you for all your support.  
**

**Well fell free to review and Pm me. I will be ready to answer all your questions, but the answer to some of them will be reviled in some of the chapters. **

**Well this is it guys. **

**Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**I'm sorry it took me so long, but here it is :) In this chapter you will find out more about what happened to Clarke and Bella. There will be Bellarke moments 3 I hope you like it. It's short but who cares when it's filled with Bellarke moments :) **

* * *

_**Clarke's POV**_

''Noooooo!'' I screamed and fall on my knees. ''Why did she do that?'' I continued and Bellamy brought me into a hug. ''Shhhh every thing is going to be alright. She's a survivor. She'll be back.'' He said. God how I missed him. ''Who're you?'' I asked and look at a guy standing beside us. ''I'm Alex. Bella's … friend?'' he said and I saw sadness in his eyes. ''Come on princess we need to go back to camp.'' Said Bellamy and because I was tired I didn't disagree.

When they brought me back I saw many new and unknown faces. I heard Octavia scream my name and ran to me and hug me. ''Missed you to O.'' I said and smiled when she punched me in my shoulder. ''Don't you ever do that to us.'' She said and I wasn't sure if she was talking about Bella or about me being kidnaped by grounders. When everybody got their chance to say hello to me Bellamy took me to drop ship to heal me.

''What did they do to you?'' asked Jasper and first I didn't know where to start, but then I started talking and Octavia saw up all my scares. ''It all happened five years ago, when me and Bella tried to escape. It was all going great until grounders showed up. I wasn't quick enuf, but Bella was. Before they dredged me away I told Bella about you. I told her that your her dad and that she needs to find you. Did she find you right away or…..How long do you know about her?'' I asked and I saw how Bellamy exchanged looks with everybody in the room. ''Well we kind of..-'' said Jasper but Bellamy interrupted. ''We know her five years now.'' He said and I smiled. ''Ouu thank god. I thought she was alone in the woods all alone.'' I said and than continued. ''I was with Tristan's tribe. They wanted to know things about Bella and because I didn't want to say anything and tha's why they hurt me. They forested me to fight with one of their strongest man and I won.'' I said with a proud smirk on my face. ''Why did they want to know things about Bella?'' asked Bellamy and I didn't know how to respond. ''I don't know they keep asking me about her scars and how good is she in fighting. They asked me about tests that mountain man did on her.'' I said and I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

''Can you give us some privacy?'' asked Bellamy and everybody understood what he ment by that. When they left Bellamy looked at me with his 'I've missed you. Don't ever do this to me again' look. ''I missed you too.'' I said and he kissed me with so much passion that I froze. When we broke apart I said ''You have no idea how much I missed that.'' And he smiled. ''I know I missed that to. You know, Bella has your eyes.'' He said and smile disappeared from my face. ''She may have my eyes, but she's just like you. Did I tell you that she killed a mountain man when we tried to escape?'' I said and he smiled ''That's my little troublemaker.'' He said and I smiled. ''We'll get her back, I promise.'' He said and lift me up and carry me to his tent, where I fell asleep wrapped in his arms. I was home.

Bellamy's POV

''Bella run!'' I heard Clarke say in her sleep. ''Shhh. Bella's ok.'' I said, because that's seems to be the only thing that keep her alive. When she calmed down I left her alone in our tent. I had to do something. If she tries to save her, she'll be dead in a second.

I gather few of my guards and told them that they have to spread the world about, not talking about Bella. I didn't know what else to do. I know Bella is my kid and I love her (I guess) but I love Clarke and if she dies, I don't know what to do. I can't lose her, not again. She belongs here in the camp with me. I know that Bella will be back. She's a survivor, just like her mom. I will go after her and bring her back, when the time comes, but now….

''Bellamy!'' I heard my sister screaming true the camp. ''Can you be quiet, people are sleeping you know.'' I said and when I turned around. ''How could you! Bella is your daughter, I'm her aunt. We have to get her back.'' She said and I knew she was right, but …. ''Octavia look. You weren't there when she left with the grounders. She told me and Clarke that she knows that she was an accident and that if not her, who else was going to bring me and Clarke back together…-'' I was interrupted again. ''Bellamy you heard what Clarke said. The grounders were asking questions about her. Who knows why. God Bellamy how can you not see that she might be dead because you didn't went after her.'' I know what I did was wrong, but I love Clarke and I'm ready to admit it. She's everything to me. I can't survive without her. She's my light and I'm not ready to lose her. Not again. Not after… ''How can't you see O. I love Clarke. I love her. And if I lose her again….. Please O don't do this. I know what I'm doing is not the best for Bella, but I just can't help it ok!'' I said and Octavia gave me a hug. ''It's ok. I won't take her away from you. Never in a million years. But you better have a plan how to get Bella back.'' She said and gave me a kiss on a cheek and left.

When I walked back into our tent my princess was awake. ''What was that all about?'' she asked and I knew it was time to tell her. ''I- I- I love you.'' I said and she smiled. ''I love you to Bell, now get back into bed so that I can't fall back to sleep.'' She said and I lay next to her and we both fall a sleep pretty quickly.

Bella's POV

When they took my blindfold away I was in the middle of some kind of room. I saw a few grounders that didn't look very happy to look after me. Because I hate silent I started a conversation with them. ''So how long do I have before I die?'' I asked and nobody answered. ''You guys look very strong. How many times do you excercise?'' again, no answer. I wish Callie was here. I heard footsteps and I saw a how few grounders entered the room. I smiled.''Well hello! I thought you were going to leve me alone here with this antisocial bodyguards.'' I said. ''Hey Bella! My name is Tristan and I'm a leader of my camp. I can't tell you why your here, but get comfortable, because your gonna be her for a long time. Hope you say goodby to your friends and family.'' He said and I froze. I guess I'm not going to dey today.

**Let me know what you think of Bellamy in this chapter :) Fell free to Pm me or leave me a review 3**

**Till next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

(now)

Bella's POV

I ran as hell and when I looked back I saw at least ten grounders running behind me. ''I can't let them catch me '' I said and keep running. I just hope my mom is ok. While I was running I saw a knife on beside the tree and figure that if I kill them now, they won't bother me anymore. I picked up knife and waited fort hem to make a first move. What there was like ten grounders and only one me. Well at least I will die trying. I felt anger burning inside of me and I knew that I was doing this for my mom. They are the ones that hurt her and took her away from me. It was pay back time.

When they saw me they didn't even stop, they just attacked me and because I'm a warrior I fight back. I killed tree grounders just by snapping their neck. I felt how one of them grabbed me from behind and I felt a knife on my neck. I remembered what my mom told me ''Use your high and weight in your advantage.''. I was smaller back then and I was smaller than a grounder now. I bend down and save myself from a grounder. I went between his legs and stabbed him with a knife. I was proud of myself. I had two grounders left. I guess others just ran away or something.

I smiled at them and whistled. They looked at me like 'what the hell', but when they tried to attack they stopped when they saw a big black cat right beside me. ''Callie I need your help. These bad guys tried to kill me and well you can have one of them for lunch.'' I said and they clearly understand because they look scared. ''So…who's gonna be first?'' I asked and I saw how one of them ran to me and tried to kill me when Callie jumped in front of me and killed the man. ''Hmmm. Good one C.'' I said and she looked at me with her 'can I eat him' face and I nodded.

The other man tried to run away but I was faster and I trow a knife in his back. The grounder fell on the ground and I smiled. ''Leaving already?'' I said and took a knife from his back and turned him around. His eyes were full of fear and I like it, but I don't know why. ''Well I need you to go tell Tris that I win and I will be beck to beat him in hide and seek.'' I said and smiled.

''Bella! What? How?'' said someone. When I turned around I saw my mom, my dad, Alex and Miller watching me with shock all over their face. ''Hi guys. Missed me.'' I said as I walked to Callie and hug her. ''Thanks for help C. You can eat them all.'' I said and smiled. ''Bella? What the hell?'' said my dad and I didn't know how to explain that I'm not a normal teenager.

* * *

(then)

I was sitting in this stupid room for at least 2 days now. There are five grounders guarding me and that's not even the bad part. They don't even talk to me. When I ask them a question they just look at me like I'm some crazy chick that will end up in a prison (well that could happen). My mom always told me how bad it was when she was in prison and if I ever and up in a place similar like a prison I will make and escape plan. I hope she's ok. I know she's been thru a lot since I was born. I mean for god's sake she hid me for two years. Deep inside me I know that what I did was not really nice, but... I had to.

Somebody entered the room and by the looks on my bodyguards I assumed it was somebody powerful. I stood up and stand as still as I could. ''Hello Bella. I want you to meet Camille. Camille this is the girl I was talking about.'' said Tris something... Wait why does he think that I would like too meet anyone now... ''She's just the way I imagined her. Except she didn't have that little girl look on her face, but beside that.'' she looked at me like I was some kind of a freak. ''Hi! I'm Bella. I don't know how you know so much about me, but I would rather be in a cave full of reapers than here.'' I said and her expression changed. ''Well you'll have to drop the attitude dear, because we both know you don't have any power here, now do you.'' she said and came closer to me with a needle. ''What are you doing? Get that needle away from me. Guys are you gonna let her... ammm halloo is anyone listening to me? Guys, aren't you here to protect me or whatever?'' Nobody did anything and that crazy women Camille came closer to me and said ''Don't worry it won't hurt a lot.'' and than she stuck a needle inside my arm. ''Have a nice day.'' she said and untied me. Whitch was strange, but of course I didn't mind.

Everything was ok but after five minutes I started feeling weird and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

(meanwhile in the 100 camp)

Clarke didn't leave her for a whole day. She just didn't feel like it. Her baby girl was taken away from her again and she just didn't know if she could go thru this again. She heard voices outside and they were happy. People were having fun and running around the camp. But all of their happy noises made her remember Bella when she was little. She misses her big blue eyes that are the doors to her soul. She started crying when suddenly a little girl entered her tent.

''Clarke?'' she said. Clarke didn't know who that little girl was but she stopped crying imminently. ''Hey! Is something wrong?'' asked Clarke and this little girl came closer. ''I played with my brother and I cut myself. Can you help?'' she asked and Clarke could swear that this girl looked just like Bella. Tears came to her eyes and she nodded. ''Of course. Come here and let's see what happened.'' said Clarke and a little girl smiled.

When Clarke helped this girl a girl hugged her. ''Your the best Clarke.'' said the girl and ran out of the door. Clarke didn't know what to do, she missed Bella so much it hurt. She started crying when suddenly Bellamy came in.

''Clarke...Princess...what's wrong?'' he said and laid next to her. ''Nothing...I just miss Bella so much...'' she said and hugged him. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant, but I tought that you'll be angry and I just Kept it a secret. Oh Bell she's like the mini you. She is a leader and I'm so happy she didn't spend all those years alone.'' she said. ''I can't even imagine how hard would that be for her.'' she said and looked at Bellamy. ''That is what happened right?'' she said. Bellamy didn't what he was suppose to do. He knew that he wasn't suppose to lie to her but seeing her like this...He couldn't break her heart even more than it already was, so he decided to lie. ''Yeah She was her with me all the time. Umm... You know me, O , Alex and few others are going on a high and I thought you wanted to join us.'' he said and she smiled. '' Yeah I'll go just give me a couple of minutes to get ready.'' she said and kissed him. ''Ok. Meet you in half an hour by the gates.'' he said kissed her again and left

* * *

(meanwhile in the Grounder's camp)

Bella's POV

I woke up and saw all my bodyguards dead on the floor. What the hell happened here. ''Hallo...'' I said and nobody answered. I walked around the room and looked if any of my body guards is still alive when I heard clapping. You would be surprised if you saw how quickly I turned around. ''Bella. Bella. Bella.'' said Camille. ''I'm really proud of you.'' she said and I had no idea what she was talking about. ''Huh?'' I said and she smiled again. ''You passed your first test. You know when I stuck a needle in your hand...Well it was some kind of potion that brings out the true you I mean your true nature and well it worked.'' she said and I still had no idea what was that crazy women talking about. ''Ok. Let me see if I understand you. Because of some kind of potion I passed out. But that still doesn't explain why are all of my so called 'bodyguards' dead.'' I said and she smiled again. If I could only erase that smile of her face somehow. ''You killed them. Your a killer, well at least that's your true nature. You know at the mount whether those people did some experiences on you and world travels fast. They were going to use you against us and other tribes, but for our luck you and your mom escaped and well now we have you and as long as we know how to make that potion you will fight for us.'' she said and than did her, well evil laugh. I looked around myself and ... I wasn't sorry I did it...was that wrong?

'Well look who is awake?'' said Tris and smiled. Oh how I wish I could delete this smile of his face. ''Yeah I'm awake and I still have no idea why would you do this to me. I didn't do nothing to you...'' I said and Tris came closer to me. ''I like you. In fact everybody here does. You are our saviour. You are going to bring peace to my people.'' he said and I just laugh. ''Ok... let me get this straight. You took me from my parents, well that was my choise but not the point. I'm here so that you can what make peace with other tribes...Sirously do you know how lame does that sound.'' I said and he and Camille looked at each other. ''Ok. We know that this sounds dumb to you, but mountain man were doing experiments on you and , well you were their ... how can I explain this. You are like their soldier. They changed your dna and well you did kill all of our best men so...you are definitely staying with us. Now if you don't mind we would like to show you around our village.'' said Tris and I didn't have any other choise but to go with a flow. I gave him my hand and he lead me outside.

When we came out I was amazed. Their village was really beautifully. ''It's beautiful.'' I said and Tris smiled. He had black hair and dark eyes, bet even thou he was dark on the outside I just knew that there is something good about him. I got this really weird felling and I shook my head. ''Come with me and I'll show you were you will be staying.'' he said and grabbed my hand.

While we walked thru the village people said hello to me they didn't even know me. I felt awesome when I saw kids smiling at me. I saw them playing with each other. I never got to do that... ''Here we are. Ladies first.'' said Tris and I entered my house. ''I hope you like it.'' said Tris and I smiled. ''It's amazing we don't have any of these at our camp'' I said and he smiled. ''I will tell my father you like it.'' he said. ''Wait you father...but I tought you don't have a father. I mean I tought you were a leader of these people.'' I said ''Oh no. My dad father is, but people respect me so yeah I'm the prince of my village'' he said and I smiled. ''Well it's time for me to go. We have games tonight. I mean we compete with each other and see who is the best. It includes killing our prisoners. Not you. But ou enemies from other villages.'' he said and I look at him curiously. '' Can I compete? I mean can I participate?'' I asked and he smiled. ''I tought you would never asked. Of course you can. I would like to see what kind of skills do you have.'' he said and I followed him outside were some kids came running to me.

''Bella, Bella , Bella...We made you something.'' said a girl with long dark hair and green eyes. ''Here'' she said and put some kind of crown made of flowers. ''It's for good luck for the competition.'' she said ''Do you like it?'' she asked with her cute green eyes. ''Yes I love it.'' I said and gave her a hug ''Thank you.'' I said and followed Tris to the place that looked like a fighting area. This will be interesting.

(ten minutes later)

I was chosen to compete against Tris and I was looking forward to it. ''Are you ready to lose Bambi?'' asked Tris and I smiled. I liked that he called me Bambi all thou I didn't know why. ''Don't be so sure you'll win T. I good am pretty at killing and hunting.'' I said and he smiled. ''Good luck then'' he said and smiled to me.

It didn't took them long to call me and Tris in to arena. ''Your going down Bambi.'' he said and I smiled ''You wish''. ''Ok. here are the rules. You are allowed to go outside the village, but you have to be close enuf to hear the fog horn. We will give you 20 minutes and who kills more enemies in 20 minutes win. Ready, Set, ... GO!'' said Tris's father and my and T started running to the grounders.

Because I knew the forest well enuf I decided to make grounders follow me there and can I say that I did look good doing it.

* * *

(now)

''Bella can you explain to us why did you just kill those grounders.'' said my mom and I just smiled and hope that somebody will change the subject. ''How are you mom you look really good.'' I said and she gave me her 'Bella tell me what I wanna know or we won't understand each other'. ''I was...'' I started, but somebody interrupted me. ''Bambi! Where are you?'' and I knew who it was. ''I'm here Tris!'' I said and my mom and dad look at me with their 'wtf is going on'.

''I didn't know your that kind of type that wins and doesn't come for a price...'' he said and stopped when he saw my friends. ''Tris this are my mom, dad and my friends. Everybody this is Tris. He's the son of their leader.'' I said and smiled at them. ''So what do you say to a winner T?'' I said and smiled. ''Congrats. Your better than I expected.'' he said. ''We should go back to the village Bella.''said Tris and I nodded. ''I know you guys will think this is weird but grounders aren't so bad and they are helping me discover what kind of experiments did they do to me. Plus it's not so bad.'' I said and hug mom and dad. ''I will come back once I'm not needed anymore but till then I just want you to know that I will be ok and that I have people like Tris looking out for me.'' I said kissed my mom and dad and waved them goodby.

I know it's hard for them to leave me and I know that they miss me, but I think I finally know where I belong and that's with Tris and his people.

* * *

**Hello!  
**

**I know it's been almost two months since I posted my last chapter and I hope your not mad at me because of that :) I just had a lot to do and I just started as a freshman in my high school. But you don't want to hear my life story, right? I just wanna know what did you guys think of new season of the 100. I'm still in shock + Yea Bellamy is alive  
**

**Feel free to review or send my PM. I would be more than happy to answer any your questions about my story or other stuff. **

**Till next time my lovely readers ;D**


End file.
